The concept of utilizing a reflector to receive light impinging on the reflector and to reflect the light in a predetermined manner is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,045 discloses a warning reflector having toroidal reflective surfaces which reflect a small angular region of incident light into a broad output region to warn nearby animals of an approaching vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,382 discloses a reflex-reflecting sheet material which is intended to transmit a certain proportion of light impinging on one surface of the material and to reflect a large proportion of light impinging on another surface of the material back to its source. None of these references teaches a device utilizing a plurality of light focusing elements for enhancing the brightness of a print of photographic image while reducing the effects of glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,787 discloses providing a liquid crystal display with a back reflector having a plurality of planar reflecting facets angularly displaced with respect to the plane of the display to receive light coming from above a viewer and from over the shoulders of the viewer and to redirect reflection of the light toward the viewer in order to enhance the contrast of the display and to reduce glare. The planar reflecting facets redirect light from the source without changing the angular extent of the light. The field of view provided by the planar reflecting facts is strictly determined by the angular extent of the light source. The planar reflecting facets provide multiple viewing positions but do not affect or control the field of view at each position. Therefore, there may be positions between the provided viewing positions at which there is no light reflected to the observer, depending on the angular extent of the source.
The present invention "re-images" the source by means of focusing elements which provide a minimum field of view. The minimum field of view is determined by the geometry of the focusing elements and is independent of the angular extent of the light source. Therefore, geometries can be selected such that a minimum field of view can be provided over which the brightness of an image is enhanced and which is independent of the angular extent of the light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,173 discloses a lighting apparatus for use in a liquid crystal display which utilizes a back light in conjunction with a plurality of reflective planar surfaces which are angularly oriented to reflect light in a predetermined direction along a viewing angle.
Although the idea of controlling reflection has been implemented in various technological environments, as discussed above, a need exists for a light control material which is capable of providing a minimum field of view which is independent of the angular extent of the light source thereby "re-imaging" the light source for enhancing the brightness of an image.